Detecting accurate indoor locations of wireless devices is an increasingly important area of technology. Despite research and development efforts, enabling and providing accurate indoor location sensing capability remains a challenge. Limitations of the current indoor location sensing systems may be in regard to performance inadequacies and/or due to requirements for substantial infrastructure to support indoor location capabilities.
Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards or WiFi based indoor location sensing technologies are particularly attractive, given the wide deployment of wireless local area network (WLAN) infrastructure. For example, a current method for indoor localization capabilities uses a set of received signal strength from nearby access points (APs) to determine the coordinate of a particular location. In this example, the level of accuracy may reach about five to ten meters in size due to variations of radio signal strength at the particular location. However, five to ten meters is still relatively inaccurate as to pinpoint a particular region of interest in typical indoor environments.
The following Detailed Description is provided with reference to the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number usually identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items.